Vanishing
by Lilya
Summary: Una misteriosa malattia ha colpito Millicent: Spike e gli altri sono decisi a fare tutto quanto è in loro potere per salvarla...Ma sarà sufficiente? Avranno il coraggio di andare fino in fondo?


Vanishing 

Riassunto delle puntate precedenti: 

tornati da Boston (ove si erano recati per conoscere Howard,  all'epoca fidanzato con Millicent, e la sua famiglia), Buffy accusò Spike di essere geloso di lui, lasciandolo con le idee piuttosto confuse. La situazione per il povero vampiro non affatto migliorò quando baciò per errore la sorella durante una festa: durante un colloquio con Angel, il su ex-compare lo costrinse a rivedere i suoi sentimenti verso Millicent. Tra i due fratelli vi fu un periodo di gelo che poi, fortunatamente, si risolse. Adesso, ad alcuni anni di distanza…     

Spike se ne stava nella sua cripta, in attesa del tramonto, ripensando a tutto quello che era accaduto negli ultimi sei anni. Eh sì, di cose ne erano successe davvero tante. Il suo sguardo venne attirato da una foto appesa al muro, unico ornamento delle pareti spoglie. Si alzò dal letto su cui era steso e si avvicinò alla fotografia, su cui erano ritratti almeno una trentina di studenti in toga e cappello quadro neri. Il suo sguardo venne attirato dal volto sorridente di una ragazza in terza fila. Non era una ragazza come le altre: era sua sorella il giorno in cui si era laureata in lettere. Quello era stato uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita. Risaliva a poco più di anno prima. Dopo la laurea, Millicent aveva trovato lavoro in una casa editrice di San Francisco; il che aveva notevolmente ridotto le distanze tra la fanciulla e la sua casa. I primi tempi lui aveva ripreso il suo impiego volontario come supporto psicologico telefonico. In pratica, lui e Millicent si telefonavano tutte le sere e lei gli raccontava tutto quello che era successo durante il giorno. Proprio come era stato per l'università. Ma poi le cose erano degenerate a un punto tale che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Approfittando di un week-end lungo agli inizi di Dicembre, la piccola Millicent aveva fatto ritorno a casa per rivedere i suoi cari. Era arrivata a Sunnydale con quello che sembrava un innocuo raffreddore, ma il giorno della partenza improvvisamente si sentì male. Non sembrava nulla di grave, i sintomi erano quelli di una comune influenza tuttavia le era assolutamente impossibile tornare a S. Francisco e di conseguenza al lavoro. Sarebbe rimasta a casa finché non fosse guarita ma…Ormai erano passate quasi due settimane. Non un solo segno di miglioramento, anzi! Alla sua sorellina stavano accadendo cose strane. Troppo strane e preoccupanti. Forse non era una semplice influenza. Ma che razza di malattia poteva essere quella che la tormentava? Quella che un giorno la svuotava completamente delle sue poche forze per restituirgliele quello dopo e riprendersele quello dopo ancora, come in un sinistro gioco? Spike tornò a stendersi, ripassandosi mentalmente le cose che avrebbe dovuto fare non appena fosse calato il sole.      

Voci basse. Luci tremolanti rischiaravano appena la penombra. Un ambiente grande, e solenne. Lieve profumo di fiori. Dove diavolo era finito? Non capiva…Avanzava lungo una specie di corridoio nel centro di quell'immensa stanza, tra due file di panche. In fondo, leggermente sollevato sopra di lui, vide un altare. E un grande crocifisso appeso alla parete, che sembrava fissarlo. Una…Una chiesa? Come era possibile? Vide Buffy e gli Scooby attorno a se. Vestiti di nero. Piangevano. Sentiva le loro voci basse, poco più che sospiri. Povero William…Che colpo! Una perdita gravissima Non so se riuscirà a sopportarlo…. Perché erano tutti vestiti di nero? Perché…Stavano piangendo? Si avvicinò ancora, e solo allora mise a fuoco l'oggetto ai piedi della breve scalinata che conduceva all'altare. Una bara bianca. Chi era morto? Buffy gli si avvicinò e senza parlare gli mise una mano sulla spalla, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Non voleva andare avanti, non voleva vedere chi c'era nella bara…Ma una strana forza lo costringeva a farlo. Avanzò di pochi passi, fino a fermarsi di fianco al feretro. E vide sua sorella distesa sui cuscini, le mani intrecciate strette al petto, i capelli castani sciolti. Gli occhi, quegli occhi uguali ai suoi eppure così diversi, chiusi per sempre. NOOOOO!. Con un urlo che parve scuotere la chiesa fino alle fondamenta, il ragazzo si accasciò sulla bara, sul corpo senza vita dell'adorata sorella.  

Si svegliò di soprassalto, negli occhi ancora le lacrime, nella gola ancora quel grido disperato. 

Pochi, pochissimi minuti dopo il suo risveglio il vampiro bussava alla porta di casa Summers. Venne ad aprirgli la "piccola" Dawn. Già qui, Spike? Hai fatto presto la ronda stasera. Non l'ho ancora fatta. Prima volevo vedere mia sorella. Come sta? le chiese cercando di non far trasparire la sua agitazione. Meglio. Oggi è più in forze, è di la che guarda la TV fece per accompagnarlo, ma Spike la fermò con un cenno. Lascia stare, conosco la strada…E poi mi sembra che tu abbia ancora dei compiti da fare o sbaglio? le ricordò  gettando una veloce occhiata a dei libri aperti sul tavolo. La ragazza tornò ai suoi esercizi di matematica e il vampiro si diresse verso il salotto. Disturbo? chiese affacciandosi quasi timidamente. Willie! Che bella sorpresa! esclamò Millicent mentre gli occhi le si accendevano di pura gioia. Restando seduta sul divano, tese le braccia verso il fratello che si avvicinò e la strinse baciandola in fronte. Come stai, piccola? le chiese scrutandola in viso. Quel viso caro e amato, che ogni giorno che passava si faceva sempre più pallido. Mi sento bene. O meglio, quasi bene. Forse questa maledetta influenza si è decisa a passare rispose in tono allegro. Sarebbe anche ora replicò il vampiro cercando anche lui di sembrare allegro. Purtroppo, qualcosa dentro gli diceva che non era così. Vorresti forse dirmi che ti sei stufato di avermi tra i piedi? ribatté la ragazza un po' imbronciata ma con un sorriso birichino negli occhi. Spike reagì prontamente alla provocazione: Ma che dici? Lo sai che sei la mia sorellina preferita Sarà che sono l'unica? Indubbiamente depone a tuo favore. Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere come due bambini spensierati. Adesso devo salutarti, ho ancora da fare la ronda. Ci vediamo più tardi le disse il vampiro alzandosi e salutandola con un altro bacio sulla guancia. Fai attenzione lo ammonì la ragazza. Dawn, mentre salutava il vampiro sulla porta, improvvisamente si avvicinò a lui. Guarirà, non è vero? gli chiese in un sussurro gettando una rapida occhiata da cospiratrice verso il salotto. Non lo so, Briciola. Ma vorrei saperlo rispose Spike sconsolato cogliendo per un attimo, in un vetro, il riflesso del volto della sorella. Poi si allontanò nella notte. I suoi brutti presentimenti non lo abbandonavano. 

Dopo la consueta ronda nel cimitero, Spike si diresse verso il Magic Box. Nonostante l'ora tarda, le luci erano ancora accese. L'intera Scooby gang era riunita attorno ai tavoli e ognuno era impegnato nel consultare libri, eccezion fatta per Willow e Tara, impegnatissime a navigare in rete. Questa volta non erano impegnati nella ricerca di notizie sull'ultimo nemico di Buffy, bensì su quella che poteva essere la malattia di Millicent. Giles aveva ipotizzato che potesse essere una conseguenza del potente incantesimo che avevano dovuto praticare per renderla umana e ora tutti si affannavano attorno ai più disparati testi sperando di trovare, se non la smentita di tale ipotesi, almeno una cura. Buonasera a tutti salutò il vampiro entrando. Gli altri risposero cortesemente al suo saluto. Trovato niente? chiese sbirciando uno dei testi aperti sul tavolo. Ancora nulla rispose Buffy riemergendo dalle pagine di un trattato. Posso esservi utile in qualche modo? chiese ancora il vampiro biondo. Potresti dare un'occhiata a quei volumi lì in fondo. Dovrebbe esserci una sedia da qualche parte rispose ancora la Cacciatrice indicandogli i pesanti testi. Il vampiro andò subito a consultarli senza minimamente preoccuparsi di trovare una sedia. 

Passò così più o meno due ore insieme agli altri, leggendo e cercando. Improvvisamente le ricerche vennero interrotte dal signor Giles. Ha trovato qualcosa? chiese Xander avvicinandosi. Temo proprio di sì borbottò l'Osservatore Secondo quanto è scritto su questo testo…Beh in un certo senso la mia supposizione era esatta. Ciò che consuma la piccola Millicent non è esattamente una malattia, è qualcosa di molto difficile da spiegare…In poche parole, l'incantesimo che ha reso Millicent umana non solo ha sconvolto un equilibrio, ma anche alterato l'attuale situazione poiché la ragazza non dovrebbe esistere. Purtroppo ora si stanno avendo le ripercussioni che temevo: l'equilibrio deve essere ristabilito così come l'ordine delle cose. E perché ciò avvenga, insomma si rende necessaria l'eliminazione della causa dello scompiglio. Giles aveva parlato in fretta, senza guardare nessuno dei presenti. Spike, sconvolto, si alzò in piedi con lentezza e con lentezza si espresse, quasi sillabando le parole: Ci sta forse dicendo…Che Millicent sta morendo?. Giles alzò gli occhi sul volto pallido e tirato del vampiro. No, Spike. Millicent non sta morendo…Sta svanendo. Tutti nella stanza rimasero agghiacciati. No, non è possibile…Si sbaglia! urlò il vampiro biondo. Nessun errore, purtroppo confermò Anya, l'ex-demone. Non c'è un modo per impedire che accada? chiese Angel. Io…Non lo so ribadì l'osservatore chinando il capo. Deve esserci. Tutti si voltarono istintivamente verso Buffy, che aveva parlato con veemenza. Deve esserci. E noi lo troveremo!. La Cacciatrice tremava visibilmente. Tutti sapevano quanto si fosse affezionata a quella piccola ragazza arrivata dal nulla. Per quanto mi riguarda intervenne Spike Non permetterò a nessuno di portarmi via mia sorella. Equilibri o no!. Mentre parlava, il vampiro aveva contratto i pugni, stringendoli tanto da farli quasi sanguinare. Il suo sguardo tradiva una gran rabbia, una ferocia e una determinazione inaudite. Non sarà facile… pronosticò Willow. Eppure un modo deve esserci…disse ancora Spike. Domattina, per prima cosa, cercherò di mettermi in contatto con i Poteri-che-sono. Di sicuro avranno la soluzione disse l'altro vampiro. Ti ringrazio, Angel. Per stanotte credo che non ci sia altro che possiamo fare. Meglio se ce ne torniamo tutti a casa: ci aspetta un periodo duro disse Spike. Fece per uscire, ma poi si ricordò di un altro piccolo particolare. Inutile dire che di tutto questo Millicent non dovrà saperne nulla. Mai. ringhiò sommessamente il vampiro. Sta tranquillo, Spike. L'unica a saperlo, oltre ai presenti in questa stanza, sarà Dawn rispose la Cacciatrice a nome di tutti. Spike uscì nella notte.

Il giorno dopo…

Non appena l'ultimo cliente fu uscito, Anya sgusciò fuori da dietro il bancone e chiuse la porta esponendo il cartellino con la scritta "chiuso". Non appena ebbe tirato le tendine, tornò a verso l'alto banco e vi si sedette sopra accanto a Xander. Nella stanza cadde un silenzio imbarazzato: tutti lanciavano fuggevoli occhiate in direzione di Angel, il quale stava appoggiato ad un tavolo e fissava il pavimento. Dalla sua espressione si intuiva che il colloquio non era andato bene e nessuno aveva il coraggio di chiedere quale era stato il responso. Alla fine, Spike ruppe il silenzio: Allora? Che hanno detto?. Angel non alzò lo guardo Non è andata molto bene, putroppo Hanno fatto storie? chiese Spike. Ecco, in certo qual senso… il vampiro biondo lo interruppe. Insomma cosa dobbiamo fare?. Angel scosse la testa Niente. NIENTE!? urlò Spike Che diavolo significa?. E' così purtroppo spiegò Angel Hanno detto che Millicent non deve esistere perché costituisce un'alterazione della realtà. La sua presenza non è regolare, perché modifica il presente e il futuro. Stando a questi ragionamenti intervenne Willow Anche Buffy dovrebbe essere ancora morta Non è esattamente lo stesso.Il fatto è che… Che la Cacciatrice torna utile ai loro scopi e mia sorella invece no, non è forse così? intervene Spike furibondo. Potevamo riportare Buffy in vita perché lei era già stata viva, ma creare una persona e darle la vita…Non ci era concesso spiegò Angel. Quindi mia sorella non ha diritto di vivere né di esistere…E chi sono loro per deciderlo?. Spike… tentò di calmarlo Giles, ma il ragazzo non lo lasciò neanche cominciare Dobbiamo trovare un modo perché Millicent non scompaia. Temo che questo non sia possibile intervenne Giles. Spike si voltò a guardarlo. Cioè, non che non vogliamo aiutarti…Ma i Poteri-che-sono sono un'entità potentissima e noi non abbiamo né il potere né i mezzi per controbattere. Temo che per Millicent non ci sia niente da fare. NO! il grido di Spike risuonò come una fucilata Non me ne frega niente né dei Poteri-che-sono né dei loro fottuti equilibri. Io non gli lascio prendere mia sorella! Spike intervenne Buffy Ragiona. Lo sai che se ci fosse una speranza, anche minima…né io né gli altri esiteremmo un istante. Purtroppo non…Non c'è niente da fare. Non possiamo combattere contro i Poteri-che-sono: ci farebbero fuori in uno schioccare di dita. Per Millicent non c'è alcuna speranza. Spike si accasciò su una sedia e si strinse la testa tra le mani. Non…Non è giusto. Perché proprio lei, dannazione! Perché proprio lei? Non ha fatto niente Per loro, il solo fatto che esiste è più che sufficiente. Tanto da… Angel si interruppe improvvisamente, come se si fosse reso conto di aver detto troppo. Spike si alzò di scatto e fuggì via. Fu una fortuna per lui che il cielo fosse coperto di nuvole, altrimenti di sparizioni ce ne sarebbero state due. Ma nella furia e nel dolore del momento, l'ultima cosa a cui Spike pensava era sé stesso: tutti i suoi pensieri gravitavano attorno a Millicent. In tutta la sua lunga esistenza, il vampiro non si era mai sentito così distrutto: il dolore lo faceva impazzire, la rabbia impotente lo soffocava e lui non sapeva cosa fare. Avrebbe voluto piangere, gridare, spaccare tutto quello che gli capitava a tiro per sfogarsi ma non riusciva a farlo, l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare era correre via, pur sapendo che non sarebbe mai sfuggito alla verità. Giunse alla sua cripta e si gettò sul letto. La testa gli faceva un male dannato a causa delle lacrime represse e che comunque, anche se avesse voluto, non sarebbe riuscito a far venire fuori. Chiuse gli occhi e come in un film vide tante, tantissime immagini di Millicent sovrapporsi le une alle altre, mentre nelle orecchie continuava a sentire la voce di Angel. B…Basta. Il vampiro strinse più forte gli occhi, ma le immagini erano ancora lì, non avrebbe potuto cancellarle mai. E la voce iniziava un'altra volta il discorso…All'improvviso, spalancò i suoi occhi blu. Qualcosa non gli tornava. E in un istante comprese. Si tirò su di scatto ed uscì dalla cripta: sapeva dove trovarli.       

Aveva ragione: erano tutti là, a casa di Buffy. Dopo le ultime rivelazioni, neppure Anya se l'era sentita di continuare a lavorare. La comparsa del vampiro biondo non li sorprese più di tanto: sapevano che non appena gli fosse passata sarebbe tornato. Nessuno ce l'aveva con lui per la reazione che aveva avuto: per lui il colpo era stato ancora più duro che per loro. Dawn andò ad abbracciare il vampiro ed Angel si alzò cedendogli il posto sul divano. Spike si sedette lentamente e senza dire una parola fissava il tappeto a terra, quasi volesse imprimersi nella mente il disegno e i colori. Lei dov'è? chiese infine. Buffy si portò un dito alle labbra Parla piano, è di sopra che dorme. Vuoi vederla?. No. Almeno…Non adesso. E' un altro il motivo per cui mi trovo qui rispose continuando a studiare il tappeto. Ah sì? E per quale? chiese Angel. Spike alzò lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui Angel… disse sommessamente Prima, al negozio, tu non ci hai detto tutto. Sbagli replicò l'altro con una prontezza a dir poco sospetta. Spike si tirò nuovamente in piedi con cautela, non perché si sentisse debole ma per la ragione esattamente opposta: era tanto furente che se il suo cervello non avesse controllato fino al più piccolo movimento, Dio solo sa cosa sarebbe potuto capitare. Si avvicinò all'altro vampiro e lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca Avanti, sputa il rospo!. Credimi, è meglio che tu non lo sappia Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che credi: dimmi tutto o giuro che ti faccio sputare i denti!. Il vampiro bruno sospirò, e si decise a parlare: Perché l'equilibrio venga ristabilito non basta che Millicent svanisca: deve svanire anche il suo ricordo. Lo sguardo del vampiro biondo da furente si fece smarrito Cosa?!. Ma…Ma è terribile! esclamò Buffy. Già E' per questo che non volevo dire niente. Soprattutto a te aggiunse rivolgendosi a Spike, che lo aveva lasciato andare e si era allontanato di alcuni passi. Ma…. Giles non gli lasciò terminare la frase e rispose alla sua domanda: No. Non possiamo fare niente neanche per questo. E' troppo grande per noi. Spike tremava visibilmente. Tutto questo è…E' troppo crudele. Troppo ingiusto alzò il volto per guardare gli altri E meno male che sono loro i "buoni" disse con un sorriso che voleva essere ironico, ma che in realtà era triste. Io…Non posso credere che possano fare una cosa del genere. Con quale diritto decidono che deve esserci e chi deve svanire senza lasciar tracce? disse Dawn. Buffy le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle. Se ne fregano dei diritti, Dawn. Sono loro che decidono. E' una decisione ingiusta! replicò la giovane tirando su col naso. Puoi dirlo forte, Briciola. Se tra di noi c'è qualcuno che ha dritto di esistere beh…Quella è Millicent. Angel gli strinse una spalla: aveva capito cosa intendeva dire in realtà. Oppressi dal dolore, non notarono una piccola figura riflessa nel vetro della cristalliera: una ragazza pallida, con una camicia da notte bianca e lunghi capelli castani mossi. Poteva quasi sembrare un fantasma. 

Quella sera Spike era atteso a casa Summers: lui, la sorella e Dawn erano d'accordo per incontrarsi e vedere un bel film in cassetta. I ragazzi avevano deciso di non rivelare nulla a Millicent (chi ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio?) e continuare a comportarsi come prima. La cosa non era facile, però. Millicent, che si sentiva molto debole, era stesa sul divano e si appoggiava al fratello, il quale la teneva abbracciata, mentre Dawn si era accomodata su una poltrona. Cosa vediamo di bello? chiese Spike cercando con tutte le sue forze di sembrare spensierato. Ho detto a Buffy di prendere un film comico disse Dawn armeggiando col telecomando Non so voi, ma io non ho voglia di lacrime. Ottima scelta approvò Millicent. Stai comoda? le chiese apprensivo il fratello. Comodissima. Sei meglio di un cuscino. Spike fece una faccia strana, a metà tra una smorfia e un sorriso, e aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma venne prontamente zittito dalla padroncina di casa. Silenzio, comincia! 

Circa due ore dopo, sullo schermo comparivano i titoli di coda. Millicent si spostò per permettere a Spike di alzarsi e disse con aria assonnata: Io credo proprio che me andrò a dormire Ce la fai ad arrivare di sopra? chiese Dawn preoccupata. Non lo so rispose Millicent rizzandosi faticosamente in piedi Provo. Ma prima che potesse muovere un passo, due braccia robuste l'avevano sollevata e la stavano trasportando su per le scale. William! Mettimi giù! Su, non fare i capricci . In un attimo arrivarono in camera di Millicent, e il fratello la depose con delicatezza nel letto rimboccandole poi le coperte. Buonanotte, Cent. Sogni d'oro la salutò il vampiro baciandola in fronte. Buonanotte William mormorò la ragazza chiudendo gli occhi. Il vampiro rimase a guardarla per alcuni istanti, poi si chinò a baciarla un'altra volta e se ne andò via, a caccia. 

La fortuna non era decisamente dalla sua: a quanto pareva i vampiri di Sunnydale si erano presi una notte di ferie, quasi lo sapessero che lui non aspettava altro che poter sfogare su di loro la sua rabbia, il suo dolore e la sua frustrazione. Ma forse, da un altro punto di vista, fu un bene che non ci fosse da combattere quella notte: lo avrebbero impalettato in cinque minuti. Provava a concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo, ma proprio non ci riusciva: i suoi pensieri scivolavano sempre verso Millicent. Il pensiero di quello che le stava accadendo lo faceva impazzire. Per tutta la sera non aveva fatto altro che scrutare il volto della sorella, non potendo fare altro che constatare che il suo colorito si era fatto sempre più tenue. La rabbia lo bruciava e malediceva in cuor suo i Poteri-che-sono, i quali gli parevano più crudeli e spietati del Male stesso. Pensava che avrebbe volentieri dato la vita perché a Millicent fosse concessa una possibilità. Gli sembrava quasi che fosse una punizione per lui, per tutto il male fatto in più di cento anni di scorribande. Ma se davvero era così, perché avevano coinvolto Millicent? Lei non c'entrava con il suo passato. Non aveva colpa alcuna. Tranne quella di averlo scelto come fratello, e di essere la persona ch'egli amava di più su tutta la Terra. Se queste erano le sue colpe, allora i Poteri-che-sono non erano poi così "benevoli" come dicevano, se per punire il colpevole uccidevano un'innocente. 

Seduto su una lapide, Spike rimuginava questi tristi pensieri quando uno nuovo, angosciante, esplose nella sua testa come un improvviso lampo di luce. Potrebbe svanire adesso, questa notte stessa…E io non ne saprei mai niente, perché avrei dimenticato. Il vampiro biondo scattò in piedi e corse verso la casa della Cacciatrice. In pochi minuti era là, davanti a quella porta…Buffo come i sentimenti  che più volte lo avevano spinto fin lì fossero contrastanti: prima odio, poi amore. Non poteva suonare il campanello: era molto tardi e sicuramente tutti dormivano, Angel compreso. Si allontanò fino all'angolo della casa e lì cercò qualcosa nello spazio tra il tubo della grondaia e il muro. Tornò di nuovo verso la porta, stringendo un piccolo oggetto di metallo tra le dita: una chiave. Per essere precisi, la chiave della porta sul retro.

Meno di cinque minuti dopo era in camera di Millicent. Seduto sui talloni, la osservava dormire di un sonno sereno ma…che avrebbe potuto essere l'ultimo.Era sua intenzione rimanerle accanto per tutta la notte, in silenzio. Prima dell'alba se ne sarebbe andato e nessuno avrebbe mai  saputo che era stato lì. Ma quando la vide là, nel suo letto, così piccola e fragile e bisognosa di protezione, sentì qualcosa sciogliersi dentro di lui. Senza quasi rendersene conto, iniziò a piangere prima sommessamente, poi sempre più forte. Non avrebbe voluto fare rumore, ma proprio non riusciva a trattenere i singhiozzi. Il pianto del vampiro finì per risvegliare la fanciulla. Ma cosa…William?! Sei tu? sussurrò aprendo gli occhi e rizzandosi a sedere Che cosa c'è, Willie?. Non…Non è niente, Cent mormorò Spike tra i singulti allontanandosi dal letto Mi dispiace averti svegliata, scusami, me ne vado subito. La ragazza scese dal letto. No! Non deve alzarsi! pensò il vampiro, cercando di smettere di piangere per fermarla, ma senza riuscirci. Millicent si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò. Che cosa c'è, William? Avanti, qual è il problema?. Non poteva sapere che comportandosi in quel modo non faceva che peggiorare la situazione. Il vampiro cadde in ginocchio dinanzi a lei, nascondendo il viso rigato dalle lacrime contro il grembo della ragazza, la quale iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli . Sssh, coraggio, Willie, va tutto bene. Per favore, adesso smettila di piangere. Ma era come dire al fuoco: non ardere. Era come se tutte le lacrime ingoiate  in più di cento anni di vita ora stessero tornando a galla, rompendo gli argini e uscendo fuori come un fiume non più trattenuto dalla diga della "dignità", che si era sgretolata davanti a quella piccola, fragile ragazza venuta dal nulla e che al nulla stava per tornare. Va tutto bene. No, non va affatto bene! Niente va bene! Ecco cosa avrebbe voluto urlare Spike, ma le lacrime e i singhiozzi gli toglievano la voce. La ragazza venne colta da un attacco di debolezza e fu costretta a sedersi sul letto, raggiunta dal vampiro che non riusciva più a fermarsi. Non aveva mai pianto tanto in tutta la sua vita: neanche quando era stato un mediocre poeta. Millicent era molto debole e William, nonostante sentisse la testa pesante e avvolta nella nebbia, questo riusciva a comprenderlo. Aiutò la ragazza a stendersi, ma lei, anziché lasciarlo andare, lo strinse al petto con tutta la forza che aveva, a dire la verità molto poca. Il vampiro avrebbe potuto facilmente liberarsi di quella stretta e andarsene, scomparendo nella notte, ma non riusciva a farlo. Era come se avesse perduto la sua forza, ma forse era qualcos'altro a trattenerlo: il suo cuore, per esempio. Millicent continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli e a sussurrargli parole di conforto. Lentamente, il pianto del vampiro si placò ma come lui non accennava ad alzarsi, così lei non si decideva né a lasciarlo andare né a smettere di carezzare i suoi capelli. Puoi restare fino a domani, se vuoi gli sussurrò all'orecchio. Mi dispiace, Millicent mormorò il vampiro con la voce ancora rotta. Non preoccuparti. I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, poi Millicent parlò di nuovo Non vuoi dirmi che cosa è successo?. Non era niente, piccola. Brutti ricordi e cattivi pensieri. Ed era solo una mezza bugia. Capisco. Adesso dormi e non pensarci più. No pensò Spike Non posso dormire. Non devo. Potrebbe svanire…ed io… non…voglio…che… che accada. Fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì a pensare prima di scivolare in un sonno profondo.  

Si risvegliò la mattina dopo nel letto della sorella, con il capo appoggiato al petto della ragazza. Le loro mani erano intrecciate, e lei gli aveva passato un braccio attorno al collo. Per un attimo pensò che sarebbe stato bello fermare il tempo in quel preciso istante e rimanere lì per sempre, ascoltando il cuore e il respiro di Millicent. Purtroppo non era possibile, e se non trovava una soluzione, presto non avrebbe neanche più ricordato di aver vissuto quel momento, né di avere avuto una sorella. Badando bene a non svegliarla, si alzò e cercò di rimettersi in ordine i vestiti. Andò alla finestra e scrutò il cielo: per sua fortuna era un'altra giornata nuvolosa, così non avrebbe avuto problemi a raggiungere la cripta. Scrisse un breve biglietto a Millicent e prima di andarsene la baciò in fronte.

Nei giorni seguenti, Millicent divenne sempre più debole: riusciva ancora a camminare, ma le costava una grande fatica. E intanto il suo volto si faceva più diafano. Spike e gli Scooby avevano cercato freneticamente e dovunque un sistema per guarire la ragazza, ma ogni indagine fu vana. Tutte le sere, dopo la ronda, Spike tornava a casa Summers e passava tutto il resto della nottata inginocchiato accanto al letto di Millicent, vegliandola amorevolmente.

Ma una notte, quando entrò di nuovo nella stanza buia, trovò una sgradita sorpresa: il letto era vuoto e Millicent era scomparsa. A tutta prima temette che fosse svanita, ma poi pensò che, se davvero fosse stato così, quella stanza sarebbe sicuramente parsa diversa e inoltre lui non avrebbe ricordato nulla. Non c'era tempo per svegliare gli altri. Subito si precipitò fuori e cominciò a cercarla. Nevicava, e per le strade non c'era nessuno oltre a lui. Aveva girato tutti i posti in cui era solita andare con Buffy e gli altri, alla luce del giorno. Ma aveva la sensazione che fosse tutto inutile. Si fermò a riflettere. Calma. Dove andava Millicent quando aveva un problema o quando qualcosa non andava? si chiese mentalmente. Veniva a casa mia, nella mia cripta! Mi sembra altamente improbabile che sia là, ma non vedo dove altro potrebbe essere. Il vampiro si diresse immediatamente verso il cimitero di Sunnydale. Era quasi arrivato alla sua cripta, quando tra la neve che fioccava riuscì a distinguere una figura umana in piedi sotto un albero. La persona si staccò dall'albero e uscì alla luce. Spike, a dire il vero, aveva già capito chi era. Millicent! esclamò abbracciandola. Coma hai potuto farlo? Ero preoccupatissimo, lo sai? la rimproverò mentre la faceva entrare nella cripta. Mi domando io che cos'hai in testa! Potresti prenderti un accidente, lo sai?. La ragazza lo interruppe: A questo punto, non credo che faccia poi molta differenza. disse guardando il pavimento. Cosa?! esclamò Spike, visibilmente sorpreso. Aveva come una sensazione di déjà vu Non dirmi che…O mio Dio tu…Tu sapevi tutto? Sospettavo qualcosa. Poi vi ho sentiti parlare lo guardò in volto, fissandolo con quegli occhi identici ai suoi. Era per quello che piangevi l'altra notte. Non era una domanda, eppure Spike si sentì in dovere di rispondere: Sì. Chinò il capo, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi dalla ragazza. Ancora una volta era riuscita a prenderlo in contropiede. Ehi lo chiamò Guarda che non sono arrabbiata perché non mi avete detto niente. Fossi stata al vostro posto…Non credo che ci sarei riuscita. Si avvicinò a lui e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, appoggiando il volto contro la sua schiena. Povero William. Decisamente non hai fortuna con le donne. Il vampiro si voltò fulmineamente e la strinse tra le braccia, senza però guardarla in volto. Millicent mormorò Mi dispiace tanto. Io…io vorrei poter fare qualcosa…Ti ho aiutato, cioè spero di esserti stato d'aiuto, ma…Questa volta è diverso. Non posso fare niente. Farei qualsiasi cosa per impedire che accada ma…Non posso evitarlo. Credimi, Cent. Purtroppo non posso esserti  di nessun aiuto. Non è detto. Abbiamo ancora una possibilità.Detto questo, la ragazza afferrò le gelide mani del vampiro e se le passò sul collo, fermandosi alla base. Spike comprese immediatamente e si staccò da lei quasi la sua pelle scottasse. No…Oh, no. No! Non puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere, Millicent! Non posso farlo Perché no? Perché? PERCHÉ? Millicent, tu non sai cosa significa! All'inizio mi sembrava bello, ma ora ho capito che è orribile. Dover sfuggire alla luce del sole, continuare a soffrire in eterno…Essere considerato un mostro! No, non posso permettere che tu diventi come… si interruppe per un istante, ma trovò il coraggio di completare la frase Come me!. La ragazza tornò ad avvicinarsi e lo costrinse a guardarla in viso. William…Io sto svanendo. Non c'è altro modo. Spike distolse lo sguardo. Lo so. Ma è talmente ingiusto…Tu ami così tanto la vita… sospirò lasciando in sospeso la frase. Tempo fa mi hai insegnato cos'è la vita. E' giunto il momento che mi insegni cos'è la morte replicò la sorella senza smettere di guardarlo. Allora…Sei sicura di volerlo? Millicent gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. Dopo un istante d'esitazione anche lui fece la stessa cosa, pur senza riuscire a guardarla. Voglio solo stare con te. Spike annuì leggermente fissando il pavimento Farò come vuoi. Accarezzò il viso della sorella, poi la mano scese a scostarle i capelli dal collo bianco. Ancora non riusciva a decidersi. Senti mormorò la fanciulla Prima di…farlo, ecco…Ti dispiacerebbe…baciarmi un'altra volta?. Spike avvicinò il viso a quello della ragazza, sempre di più finché le loro labbra si trovarono unite nello stesso bacio. Millicent gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, mentre sentiva le sue stringersi attorno alla vita. Nessuno l'aveva mai baciata in quel modo. Quel bacio sapeva di dolore, paura, di sofferenza, affetto e…C'era anche qualcos'altro, che nessuno dei due poteva (o voleva?) identificare. Benché sapessero di essere arrivati ad un punto in cui ogni istante era prezioso, non riuscivano a fermarsi. Restarono allacciati a lungo, senza smettere, e parecchi minuti dopo, finalmente si fermarono pur rimanendo abbracciati. Millicent rimase in silenzio, spostando da un lato i capelli. Spike iniziò ad avvicinarsi al collo della ragazza, ma si bloccò. Chiudi gli occhi mormorò Non voglio che tu…mi veda. La ragazza annuì e chiuse gli occhi. Il demone racchiuso dentro Spike riemerse. Il vampiro depose un lieve bacio sulle labbra della giovinetta e poi si curvò sul suo collo. I suoi denti lacerarono la pelle candida fino a giungere alla vena dove scorreva la forza vitale. Millicent serrò con forza una mano, stringendo tra le dita un lembo della maglietta di Spike. Lentamente, come il suo sangue fluiva nel corpo del fratello, così le forze la abbandonavano a poco a poco. Spike, contrariamente a quanto faceva di solito, beveva il sangue con lentezza, mentre dai suoi occhi scaturivano lacrime di pura disperazione. Non aveva mai pensato che bere nuovamente del sangue umano, cosa che un tempo desiderava ardentemente, gli avrebbe causato tale bruciante sofferenza. Sentiva il cuore di Millicent rallentare sempre di più, il suo respiro farsi sempre più flebile e questa era la croce peggiore che potessero addossargli. Non appena l'ultimo battito del cuore della sorella si spense, il vampiro si fermò. La ragazza stava scivolando lievemente sul pavimento, ma lui fu svelto a sollevarla tra le braccia. La depose nel suo letto e le rimboccò le coperte, spostandole una ciocca di capelli del volto. Non appena la ebbe sistemata il più comodamente possibile, Spike uscì di corsa dalla sua cripta. C'era ancora una cosa da fare prima di poter attendere il risveglio di Millicent. 

Mancavano poche ora all'alba e Spike riuscì a tirare giù dal letto la cacciatrice e gli Scooby. Raccontò loro una mezza verità: disse che Millicent aveva scoperto di essere sul punto di svanire e, triste e confusa, aveva lasciato la sua stanza per venire da lui ma prima di arrivare alla cripta, la ragazza era stata assalita e vampirizzata. Quando era arrivato era troppo tardi. Adesso non ci resta che una cosa da fare: restituirle l'anima concluse il vampiro biondo. Non se l'era sentita di raccontare come si erano svolte veramente le cose: quelli erano affari tra lui e sua sorella. Vedi di non dimenticartelo mormorò tra sé e sé. Non dimenticare cosa? gli chiese Anya. Niente. Roba mia. tagliò corto Spike Allora, questo rituale?. Siamo pronti per cominciare, Spike lo informò Giles. Bene. Il vampiro si spostò in un angolo e osservò attentamente ogni minimo gesto della strega: sperava tanto che il piano di Millicent funzionasse. Notando il suo sguardo preoccupato, Angel gli si avvicinò e gli pose una mano spalla spalla. Coraggio.Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Lo spero replicò il vampiro biondo nel medesimo istante in cui il globo di Teshula spariva. Millicent aveva di nuovo un'anima.

Spike rientrò in fretta nella sua cripta: il sole stava sorgendo. Si sentiva molto stanco e avrebbe voluto dormire, ma decise che era suo preciso dovere attendere il risveglio di Millicent. Si avvicinò al suo letto e si sedette su un lato, contemplando la sua sorellina in silenzio. Il viso rilassato con un'espressione serena, un braccio piegato sullo stomaco e l'altro disteso lungo il fianco contribuivano a dargli l'impressione che dormisse. Si inginocchiò accanto al letto, continuando a guardarla. Sembrava un angelo. Poi, d'improvviso, afferrò la mano della ragazza e la portò alle labbra, baciandole le dita una per una. E poi rimase fermò lì, stringendo quella manina bianca e fredda come quella di una bambola di cera, attendendo con pazienza che lei aprisse gli occhi. Perse completamente la cognizione del tempo: pareva fosse rimasto incantato. Poi, finalmente, Millicent mosse leggermente la mano e dopo pochi istanti aprì gli occhi. Si sentiva confusa, smarrita…Spike se lo aspettava: sapeva perfettamente cosa provava la sorella. D'altro canto, c'era passato anche lui, tanto tempo prima. Millicent.. la chiamò con dolcezza. Un po' a fatica, la ragazza voltò la testa sul cuscino e nel vederlo, un sorriso le spuntò sulle labbra e le accese gli occhi. Spike sorrise a sua volta, e guardò attentamente la sorella. Il suo sguardo pareva quasi una freccia che una volta scoccata spariva giù, fino in fondo agli occhi chiari della ragazza. Avuta la conferma che l'incantesimo era riuscito, le sorrise di nuovo, questa volta d'un sorriso molto più caldo. Come ti senti?  le chiese apprensivo passandole una mano sulla fronte. Strana…Mi sento come prima, ma…Diversa. Spike le strinse forte la mano, carezzandole la fronte.    

Nessuno dei due sapeva quanto la ragazza avesse ragione: sembrava tutto uguale, invece niente sarebbe più stato come prima. 

**Fine**


End file.
